


Castiel x MUTE! Reader

by yukisuoh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-20 22:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisuoh/pseuds/yukisuoh
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 56





	Castiel x MUTE! Reader

It had been two years since you first started traveling with the winchesters and castiel. After the first year sam and dean had started treating you like a younger sister, looking out for you and treating you like one of their own. One question always plagued their minds however, why it was you never talked you never even made a sound, not a single grunt of pain or noise of surprise nothing, just pure silence. Often you only carried a small notebook or your phone and wrote them messages and after a while they learned to accept it despite the burning curiosity. Castiel however always knew what you wanted to say and often translated it for the boys, he often read your thoughts, and liked the personality you showed in them. 

You had just finished another hunt with them, a ghost this time and were eager to get back to the motel. It had been a long hunt and you were exhausted. As soon as you got to the room you flopped down on one of the beds claiming it as your own. Sam and Dean followed after, dean taing the couch and sam taking the other bed while castiel stood next to the door being sure not to be in anyone's way. "I don't know about you but im starving." Dean said as his stomach growled loud enough to make sam laugh and you to smile. "Aww come on not even a giggle?" Dean said a little disappointed as you just shake your head. "Y/N is in need of sustenance as well." castiel commented relaying your thoughts to the boys. Without cas sam and dean doubted they would be able to communicate with you as well as they do. 

After cleaning yourselves up and changing into some fresh clothes you all headed to the diner excited to get something in your bellies. Sitting at a booth a waiter came over and asked for your order. "Beer for me." Dean said without a pause and sam asked for water. As for you, you looked at the menu and pointed to a drink causing the waiter to get an annoyed look as he wrote it all down and walked away. 

"I think we should head back to the bunker after this, what do you think?" sam asked. You eagerly nodded wanting a proper shower and a comfortable bed. Castiel gazed at you with his glowing ocean eyes. He had always been fascinated by you, he found you to be such a kindhearted person with a heart of gold, and you were so beautiful you were on par with the angels in heaven. Truly a gift from god he had the pleasure of knowing. The waiter returned with the drinks and smiled at the guys paying no mind to you in the slightest. "And what can I get you to eat?" he asked politely. "the biggest burger you got." Dean said with a grin has he handed back his menu. Sam ordered a salad. The waiter turned to leave before taking your order causing castiel to speak up. "Excuse me but you forgot Y/N here." the man turned around and gave her a forced smile. "Sorry about that, i didn't realize she was still here." he said with a hint of sarcasm dripping from his voice. You pointed to an item on the menu and he wrote it down messily and quickly left. 

"I don't like that waiter." sam said defensively as he looked to you clearly having had noticed the way he was treating you. You didn't seem to mind it in the least having dealt with it for some time, you shrugged your shoulders and took a sip of the drink. Dean nodded in agreement with sam over your treatment. "I don't like how he's treating you Y/N" you waved them off and waited patiently for the food. 

After some time the food finally arrived and the two brothers dug in. you were about to bite into yours when cas stopped you. You looked at him confused and he lifted part of it. "There is human saliva on it." that did it for sam and dean. They shuffled out of the booth and headed towards the cash register where the man was standing. "The hell's your problem man?" Dean asked angrily holding the guy up by the collar of his uniform. "Do you treat everyone like this or only people different from you." sam was next to chime in. you could see the guy was scared as he shrunk back in deans grip. You stood and walked over to the conflicting men and tried pulling them off. "No Y/N he needs to be taught a lesson here." castiel was beside you in a second pulling sam and dean off without difficulty. "That's enough, clearly she doesn't want this." you looked thankful at all three of them knowing they just wanted to help you. 

After the conflict at the diner castiel had the cook make you a new plate of food with him watching the waiter closely. Once you all had eaten and made your way back to the motel you flopped on the mattress and slept like a baby knowing you had 2 of the best brother figures anyone could ask for. As for cas you didn't know what to declare him as. He wasn't a brother to you that was clear enough by the dreams you had been having of him. 

*in your dream* 

You were in the bunker with castiel, sam and dean had gone on a hunt without you. You were sitting in the living room watching a movie when cas joined you. He tipped your head up to look at him as he captured your lips with his.

Castiel had been watching your dream play out, a blush was dusted on his cheeks. He had similar thoughts about you but never spoke up about it. He didn't know you felt the same as he did. Quietly and gently he sat next to your sleeping form and brushed a lock of hair from your face. When they get back he was going to ask sam and dean about this. 

The next day they finally got to the bunker after a long 6 hour drive. You were eager to hop in the shower and feel clean. As soon as the car was parked you bolted inside and ran to claim the shower first causing castiel to smile. "sam , dean may i talk to you about something?" castiel called out once you were clear out of ear shot. "What's up?" Dean asked as they all walked inside to the war room. "I think I have feelings for Y/N" castiel looked between them "i think i have for some time now." Sam and Dean looked between themselves and smiled unsure of what to make of the angels revelation. "Romantic feelings?" sam asked and castiel nodded. "I would like to have sexual relations with her." the boys looked at him with both shock and embarrassment. "Im out." sam said dipping away from the conversation leaving dean to handle it on his own. "Ass!" Dean shouted after sam. 

Dean was about to explain some things to cas when a familiar british accent appeared behind them. "Aww does the pet angel have a girlfriend?" cas spun around and aimed his angel blade at the demons throat causing crowley to put his hands up. "I'm here to offer a little advice. I overheard your little chat. And dean here doesn't know the first thing about romance." castiel put his blade away and let the demon speak. "Dean was probably about to tell you how to get to into her bed which is fine and good for one night. But if you're truly in love with this girl you need to woo her." castiel didn't seem to follow crowley's line of thinking causing the demon to sigh and pull up a chair. "You want her to love you correct?" cas nodded sitting down as well. "Then you need to romance her, show her you care." Crowley then spent a few hours explaining all the things castiel could do. "How do you know all this?" castiel asked not understanding why a demon such as him would know the first thing about how to 'sweep her off her feet' as he put it. "What can i say? I'm a lover, not a fighter." castiel thanked him as footsteps could be heard causing the king of hell to vanish. 

You emerged from the hallway, clean and with damp hair as a soft smile graced your features seeing castiel. He smiled back and stood from his spot walking over to you. "Y/N may i talk to you?" you nodded and he teleported you to your room. He stood in front of you, only a few inches apart. He took this closeness to you as a chance to look into your eyes, taking in every detail. "Y/N, we have been apart of each other's lives for some time now and I have come to realize I have had feelings for you, romantic feelings." he paused noticing the blush that crept onto your features as you listened intently to him. "And I was wondering, if you perhaps desired the same things as I do." you were rather shocked in all your time knowing him you never expected him to ask you first. Sheepishly you nodded your head as your thoughts were screaming in delight. Cas took that as his cue to follow crowley's instructions as he tilted your chin up and leaned down pressing his lips softly against yours. You followed suit as your arms wrapped around his neck, his pressed against your back. He wanted to keep going but crowley's words rang in his head reminding him not to get carried away right away. Hesitantly he pulled away from the kiss and held you, his forehead touching yours. This was the happiest moment of your life as you basked in the presence of your angel.

A few months had passed and you and cas had been inseparable, you were practically glued at the hip. You were currently making breakfast for everyone, dean was sat at the table and cas was next to you chopping vegetables when you dropped a glass and it shattered everywhere. As luck would have it sam had woken up to the smell of food and came walking into the kitchen. Before you had the chance to clean it up he was about to step on a shard when you cried out. "Dont!" sam stopped dead in his tracks staring at you, dean and cas having the same reaction as your voice finally made its appearance after nearly 3 years. "Did she just-" sam said bewildered. "Well damn, she can speak." Dean said teasingly but the surprise was clear on his face. As for castiel he only looked at you with a proud smile. Your voice was as angelic as he had hoped. 

Once the mess had been cleaned up and everyone had eaten they all sat you in the living room eager to hear the story behind your silence. Castiel knew parts of it from dreams but never the full story so he was also eager to hear the whole thing. He pulled you into his lap while sam and dean sat across from you. 

You cleared your voice a little it still weak from the under use. "Well i was a hunter long before i met you, me and my sister worked together. We were tracking a werewolf. I made a rookie mistake, a simple mistake that got her killed. A rat had scurried past my feet, causing me to yelp in surprise. That one noise caused the wolf to find our location and... " you paused forcing yourself to continue without breaking down. "It tore her open right in front of me.. I managed to kill it before it got me but.. My mistake cost me my sister. From then on I decided silence was the best option." you spoke the sadness clear in your voice. Castiel pulled you in tighter comforting you as sam and dean took in the information, clearly understanding. 

There were still 3 words that you needed to say and now with your voice back it was time you did. You stood up and took castiel's hand, pulling him with you, outside the bunker and into the woods nearby. You reached a clearing you had found a while ago and stood in it with him. "Castiel, i love you." he stared at you love and admiration filling his eyes. His heart raced at the sound of his name on your lips and the 3 words he had been waiting so long to hear. He leaned down and kissed you all his feelings and emotions poured into this one kiss. "I love you too Y/N. Forever and always."


End file.
